


En Amour et Guerre

by IceShadow92



Series: Rebellion to Conquest [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, OC (becomes very important later)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceShadow92/pseuds/IceShadow92
Summary: After trekking across the world and making a name for herself as a renowned and beloved coordinator, Serena returned to Kalos with Ash, catching up on the past and building up a romance.  On their third date at a cafe in Lumiose City, smoke burst through the area and goblins came forth, clad in near-indestructible armour and wielding swords, crossbows and wands.  They declared war on the humans.  Ash, Serena and all the other Trainers immediately sent out their Pokemon to fend the goblins off, but their armour withstood every attack thrown at them without a scratch.  Then they retaliated, using technology from their crossbows and their magic to use the Trainers' Pokemon against them.  Ash went down in the conflict, and before Serena could reach him, a Dusknoir took him away and vanished.  Then a howling wind and a red light obscured everything...





	En Amour et Guerre

Her eyes were gummed together with sleep; she had raised her hands halfway up to rub them clear, but then a murmur and what seemed like a gust of wind sounded softly into her ears. She sank back into sleep, and began to dream ever so vividly...

 

The very first day she met Ash at the summer camp when they were little, reliving the fear and despair she felt back then when that Poliwag jumped out from behind a bush...

Him tying her bruised knee with a cloth that he kept on him, then pulling her up and telling her to never give up, helping her through that dark moment...

The feelings of gratitude that built up over time since then, growing stronger as she progressed through her childhood. Gratitude for the courage she gained...

That day when she left home at last to meet up with him, intending to go on her journey and express the gratitude she had should she ever catch up with him...

But she was seldom prepared for a journey, and at times the very same fear would creep over her. But her desire to meet him again spurred her on...

It wasn't long before she reached Santalune, and finally met Ash as he competed for his first Badge in Kalos. She wanted to speak to him, but hadn't had the courage yet...

But the courage would return shortly afterwards. She approached him, introducing herself, and handed him back his cloth with her gratitude...

He told her of his goal and his dreams, to gather the Badges in the Kalos region and become a Pokemon Master. She went with him and his friends Clemont and Bonnie, and together they continued on this journey, supporting him with his dreams...

More memories came flashing faster than ever before her as she dreamed, and now she thought she could hear a voice speaking in her head as they zoomed past.  
"We all have fear; that's natural. But courage is not a lack of fear. It's the will to carry on in spite of the fears you hold."

 

Now the visions blurred faster, going through the journey they had, until that chance meeting with Shauna. She told Serena about an event called the Pokemon Showcase, which would set her on a path to walk for herself, a dream to chase for herself at last. She had hardships treading this path much like Ash did on his journey across Kalos obtaining Badges from the Gyms. She dreamed of the night she cut her hair short, and pledged to grow and walk forwards, to turn away from the prospect of giving up on her dream. Just as Ash taught her that day when they were little, and continue to show her on his journey...  
"You will always come across obstacles while walking towards your goal. Don't give in; look for a way to move forwards, and achieve your dream at the end."

 

On her dreams blurred, and she was now battling alongside her friends against Team Flare led by the crazed Lysandre, who had long given up on humanity after witnessing many of its flaws. He used Zygarde in an attempt to wipe them out and start on a clean slate, and had almost succeeded, but a core of Zygarde who tagged along with Bonnie (who dubbed it Squishy) had convinced the rest of its brethren that humanity deserved faith. Every core and cell of the guardian of Kalos came together and put an end to Team Flare, before informing the heroes that it needed help restoring the delicate balance to the world which Lysandre had upset. Ash's Greninja, which was perhaps the strongest Pokemon on his team, had left to aid Zygarde in this task. Then the time came for the friends to depart, and Serena planned to head to Hoenn in order to further pursue her goal to become a top co-ordinator. She gathered her courage and kissed Ash before leaving to the plane, eager to continue her journey...  
"Friends may depart, but the bonds hold firm at all times. The most important thing is to believe in your friends; have faith in those who believe in you."

 

The ongoing blurs gave way to a number of scenes where she battled with other contenders in Contests across the world, including Hoenn and Sinnoh, before audiences cheering on both sides. Her Pokemon were already quick on their feet and made impressive moves, but were weaker and less suited for battle than the other co-ordinators. With new training they grew stronger, and eventually her Braixen evolved into Delphox, and then unlocked a new form rather like Ash's Greninja...  
"There are multiple paths to take on the road to your dream, and each path has its own obstacles. But with the right creativity you can accomplish anything, even make your dreams come true."

 

And now she was back in Cyllage City in Kalos, sitting at the beach with Ash and watching the sunset casting its orange glow on the waves, the pink sky slowly growing darker as their hands enveloped. The sky turned a bluish-black and the waves twinkled with moonlight as the couple lay on their towels, still holding hands and content as ever. Her Sylveon twisted its feelers over their arms with a gently happy expression, before turning its head towards a lady wearing a green kimono gazing at them. The woman's eyes turned to the ocean towards the cave, her geta clacking softly on the stone and stairs leading to town before shifting on the sand. She stopped when the tide caressed her toes above her wooden shoes, still gazing at the cave with a puzzled expression. Sylveon tilted its head as it looked at the woman, with a frown and furrowed brows, curiosity stirring. The woman's right hand moved seemingly unconsciously into her robes, but then she looked over at Sylveon and her hand withdrew rather quickly. Then she walked back, her geta scuffing through the sand then clacking up the stairs and road, and out of sight. Serena raised her head and said, "What's wrong, Sylveon?" It gazed at the spot where the woman went, then towards the sea cave, then rested its head on Serena's lap. She stroked its head behind its ears, then whispered, "It's OK. Ash and I are here. There's nothing to worry about."

Then they were sat by the window at a cafe in Lumiose, each with an iced coffee and a slice of cake each. Two tables across them was the same lady with a green kimono, sipping peppermint tea and reading a newspaper. Ash and Serena were feeding each other mouthfuls of their cakes, blissfully unaware of the woman who was occasionally glancing at them with a curio over her paper. After seven minutes, she finished her tea and got up, bowing to the waitress and saying "That was a wonderful service, thank you very much", before placing 2,500 Pokedollars on the table and walking out with a refreshed vigour. Serena stared after the woman, muttering, "2,500? That's an amazing tip." Then she tapped Ash's hand as he looked longingly at a balloon stand which was conveniently placed opposite the cafe in plain sight. Ash turned around to her, and then said, "Hey, want a balloon? I'll go and buy one." Serena blushed slightly and then replied, "Oh, umm...OK." Then she smiled as she squeezed his hand, gave the waitress a tip of 1,000 Pokedollars then walked out with him to buy a balloon each. But then the smoke came, and with it the metallic crunches of armoured feet, swords unsheathing and bowstrings creaking...

 

Then Serena woke in the middle of a forest clearing, lit with mysterious blue flames crackling on wood. And when she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up, she saw the very same woman in the green kimono, bare feet strapped in geta, leaning on a branch-like staff glowing in a rainbow of colours.


End file.
